mad2_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kai
Kai is one of the highest ranking members of the Legion of Fiery birds. He has appeared in multiple roleplays and was the assistant of Phoenixbasher in World War MaD. History Kai first appeared in World War MaD, where he was the assistant of Phoenixbasher and he used his efforts to conquer a base and from then on that has been the official central base of the Legion of Fiery birds. Kai remained as one of the highest ranking officers. He was sent on multiple tasks. He has become good friends with Basher and not-so-good friends with Emperor Phoenix. World War MaD Kai was sent by Phoenixbasher on a mission to find a base. Phoenix had found one that, if they could capture, would be perfect for all of their operations. Kai was then sent to go capture the base. He journeyed through the large town, and, reaching the base, killed everyone inside. The base has now been used for phoenix operations ever since. Chaos Crisis Upon being sent to test the new teleporter device, Kai found himself accidentally being teleported to the cyber realm, where he met a bunch of other people. There he teamed up with everyone to kill the chaos of the cyber realm. In this matter he made good friends with Murcus and Reia. In the events of Chaos Crisis, Kai took down an entire Chaos Outpost (well, Murcus killed the last guy.), went to hell and back along with everyone else, got Reia to the hospital with a little bit of help from Murcus and some Power-Feathers, and defended Murcus from outside the hospital while he tended to Reia's injuries inside. Timeline Smash (Following the events of Chaos Crisis in a parallel dimension) After killing all the chaos beasts outside the hospital, Kai noticed that Murcus and Reia weren't talking. He also realized none of the chaos soldiers were moving. Curious, he walked to the hospital but was distracted by a glow coming from the sides. He found an ominous portal at the back of the hospital and his curiosity gave in and forced him to go inside. Kai found himself inside a portal room with a bunch of other people who, seeing similar scenarios, had gone into portals themselves and wound up here. Kai waited for more people to come while the other people went out to explore the place. Kai was then called by the cultist, who showed him a sword which had been found by Thannos. Kai threw a rock at the sword and, seeing it was highly elemental-dangerous, decided to leave it alone. The cultist then found a way out, so Kai told everyone to go there while he writes a sign telling anyone else who comes through the portal where they need to go. Kai then walked outside with everyone else and decided they should all explore for a bit. Eventually, they found a house and decided to see what was in it. It was then decided that most of the people would split up, and Kai, along with a few others, stayed in the house. They decided it was too small for all these people so Kai went out to get some wood, but seeing as how much trouble he was having cutting it down, he decided to shoot it but forgot his gun was heavily modded and ended up shocking himself. (And Kai shocking himself was the last level ever in Timeline smash. R.I.P timeline smash: ended before the plot appeared.)